


Affairs of the Heart

by viva_la_charlie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cheater, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Sad, Slight Smut, abigail needs love, sorry i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_charlie/pseuds/viva_la_charlie
Summary: Abigail never planned on things ending up this way. She had tried so hard to not let her life fall down this path, but now it was too late to turn back. Abigail has truly committed an act she never thought she would ever do, not ever in her entire life; cheating on her husband. She never thought she would end up like this, especially with whom she did it with...her husband's best friend.





	Affairs of the Heart

The atmosphere was stiff and overbearing, a type of aura that lavishes your body and leaves you filled with dread. There was definitely something in the air tonight, like a calm before the store, or the quietness before the war. Something was to come, and most likely in fiery barrage of emotions, and soon it seems. Abigail Marston could just feel it, the vast amount leaving a sour taste in her mouth, as she tried to keep her paranoid thoughts at bay. 

Filling her time and mind, with the wistful task of washing the dishes. Suds and water dripping down her hands and arms, as she vigorously overlaps the rag against the same plate, over the same spot, in the same rhythmic motion. A mind numbing cycle she liked to repeat, to try and distract herself from the undeniable feeling that eloped her heart like a thorny vine. 

"Hey, Ma!" 

Startled by the sudden shift in atmosphere, Abigail flinched wildly, the plate in hand shattering in the sink as it slipped from her wet fingers. A string of curses fluttered out her mouth, as her eyes drew focused on the many pieces that scattered the sink, the feeling of dread closing in on her heart as she wondered if this is was just a sign of what was to come. In the past her no-good-excuse-for-a-mother use to say, how unlucky it was to break plates. Abigail would always laugh in her face before retorting how bat-crazy the woman was to confuse the phrase that was something only for mirrors. But in moments like this, were anxiety ate at Abigail's body, flourishing in the scared and worried emotions she possessed, she believed her mother's words to ring truth. Was this an omen? 

"Ma!" Jack called out again as he briskly walked into the room with navy blue coat that fit snug on his body, irritation flourishing as he noticed his mother ignore him once more. Abigail turned her head at him, taken back for a moment at the sight of him. He looked just like his father did at that age, and everyone who knew him could see the that as plain as day, especially his mother who was now looking over at him. Same gaudy hair and senseless style as his father before him. What a shame, Abigail thought. 

"Uncle Arthur and I are going to go hunting again, past Manzanita Post this time," Jack added with a forced smile as he threw a thump in the direction of the man in question, not seeming to please with the ordeal of wasting another Saturday of looking for footsteps and listening to long drawled out stories about his father. Abigail just quirked an eyebrow, looking to the aloof man behind her teenage son, the man who was know as Arthur Morgan, was her husband's friend, and only confidant that John had. So as Arthur stood there, shaggy dirty blonde hair and striking electric-blue eyes entering the room, behind his younger nephew; Abigail couldn't help but wonder if John had forced him to watch over Jack for the night. Seeming to be the only thing that would initiate Arthur into taking an interest in hanging out with Jack. Well that, and a fist full of dollars on John's behalf. 

"Is that cool, Mom?" the dark-haired teen asked his mother once more in aspiration, hoping to get out of the 'oh-so-boring' house Jack was slowly beginning to hate. Abiagil grimaced at the agitated tone her son wore more and more these days, knowing raising him was only going to start getting harder and harder; with his residual behavior. 

Abigail looked between the two boys in her home, drinking in the words that her only son just uttered to her. Her first instinct was to quickly deny any notion of her son leaving to mess around when he could easily be doing school work that will help him succeed in life and be better than his parents could ever be. But pictures and flashbacks of her son working all day, and sometimes most of the night, on piles of homework that she had assigned him for the week of rest that he earned before the start of college. The hard work and dedication that Jack had put on his work to please his mother and her most desired wishes of him becoming a lawyer, brought Abigail to a sort of frozen state. Jack had always tried his hardest to make her happy, something no one else in her life had ever done. And as Abigail looked at her son's widening smile, the same smile that made her melt, she just couldn't bring to nerve to speak against his wishes; like he has done with her so many times before. 

So Abigail smiled a smile that looked exactly like her son's, which was something Arthur noticed as he looked between the two. Her son had grown up to be a wonderful young adult. Next year he would be eighteen, officially no longer her little baby boy, and that thought alone almost made her burst into uncontrollable tears. "That's fine, baby." She walked over and placed a light kiss on his forehead, hopefully to rid herself of sad thoughts. 

"Be home for before midnight. Okay?" Abigail added as she leaned away from Jack and placed a hand on his head to ruffle his hair a bit, throwing a glance at Arthur showing that the words were meant more for him than the boy. Jack nodded, letting out a chuckle of glee and hurried out the room with Arthur quietly trailing behind, who tipped his hat in farewell. A man of few words today, but that can mostly be due to John's absence in the house. 

"Bye mom!" Jack called out as he was out of the room, and his voice was soon followed by the front door slamming shut afterwards, signaling Abigail that her son had left the house already. Abigail heaved a sigh, feeling her muscles unwind as the house became deadly quiet; the ticks of the grandfather clock in the living room being the only protruding sound. 

With a small smirk Abigail glanced down at her wrist watch- four o'clock- and stood up from her seat at the dinner table. A smile played on her rosy colored lips as she walked to her bedroom, pulling the pins from her hair. She wanted to look her best tonight, because to night was very very special. It was her and her husband's anniversary after all, and she wanted to do something special for him. 

❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎

Delicate, perfectly manicured nails tapped rhythmically upon the wooden table. A sound that has been going on for a good while now, and was not just annoying the woman who made it, but also those who were seated around the bored woman. 

Abigail spent the last two hours sitting alone at the dining table for two, wearing her most elegant black velvet dress that she had borrowed from her friend Karen, and a matching black shawl draped loosely at the bend of her small elbows. Her dangly crystal earrings and matching necklace sparkled in the flickering candlelight, just like the untouched silverware on the table before her, that shined in the same light. 

The thirty-something-year-old woman worriedly pressed her bright crimson-painted lips together as she nervously fidgeted with the white linen tablecloth that adored the wooden table. Thoughts of her husband, John, filled her mind as she fiddled worriedly with the darn white cloth. He was late, which wasn't that big of a surprise for Abigail, but today he was more late that usual. 

Abigail couldn't comprehend why John was yet to show his face, as she had been telling him all day and all week about the events she had planned especially for him. She had booked a restaurant, his favorite mind you, and told the chiefs in advance to create a wonderful feast for her big appetite man to enjoy to the fullest. Usually Abigail would limit the large amount of food he would eat, since money was tight recently, but today she would let her husband enjoy himself to the fullest to show how much she loved him. And to celebrate this special day without fights or frowns, but it seems her goals were now ruined and flushed down the toilet as a giant scowl had made its was onto her lips. 

Angry and disappointment was present in the depths of Abigail's heart. Could he have forgotten everything she tried hard to work for again? Could she have easily slipped his mind like she was just an unwanted thought? Was there something more important in his life than spending one day, just one damn day, with the woman he decided to spend the rest of his life with? 

Images of John drinking and gambling flooded her mind, as tears began to draw near her eyes, and the answer became painfully obvious to the lonesome woman. He had forgotten all about her once more, and was more than likely drunk with his no good time consuming friends. It kills her, it really does, that he does this so often to her. Abigail's whole life revolves around her family, and that included him, and she would never put anything in the world before them. So how can he do that to her? Was she not important and special in his life? Did he even care about her? 

"Mrs. Marston?" 

The voice was soft and mellow, and came from right by her side, causing Abigail to be quite startled at the sound of her name being called out of nowhere. For a second joy filled her, as she was drawn from her saddening mind, and thought John had finally shown up. Her head swiveled so fast to the side, a breathtaking smile pulling on her face, as she looked around wildly for the love of her life. Sadly her eyes never found the man of her dreams, just an awkward man and a now empty building. Abigail thought she couldn't be more disappointed than she was a few minutes ago, but she seemed to prove herself wrong once more. Sorrow seemed to be the only she could feel now, no anger or hope, just pure mind-numbing disappointment. This seemed to be the final blow to burst the dam her eyes, as tears began to leak out in an even stream that dripped down her rosy cheeks. 

"Abigail," the big blonde man spoke again softly, with concern lacing his words like silk. His blue eyes meet her glossy black ones, as he hesitantly spoke once more, "Are ya cryin'?" 

His voice had hesitantated a bit, uneasiness setting into the atmosphere as he watched the always angry and strong woman before him crumble into a very vulnerable state, many thoughts of what could have happen raced through his mind. But one cause to this effect began flashing clearly though his mind, always seemed to be the reason this woman degraded herself like this. 

John. 

Abigail sniffled widely as she quickly moved to remove the tears that were profoundly finding their way out of her body. She plastered a smile onto her face, trying to hide the hideousness of her crying and probably messy makeup near her eyes. A short hollow chuckle exited her mouth, as she thought how ugly she must look at that moment as she tried to ignore the worried state the boy was sending her. "Arthur, eating out again?" Abigail pondered grabbing the napkin before her and lightly patting around her eyes, hoping to clean up as best as possible; and hoping to avoid any further questions. 

Abigail had heard of the man's habits before, John had told her about the newly formed farmer, the struggles him and John had gone through growing up, bringing them together; almost like brothers. The man had helped John a lot financially and emotionally when he got her pregnant, just to try and save their relationship from ending up much like his and his ex-fiancé. It was a sweet and touching notion that Abigail was very glad he delivered knowing her family would survive longer than expected, especially when John told her that he had received money for help on buying their house and starting their own ranch owning. This handsome man had practically saved their life, and for that she was truly grateful and forever in debt to him. She had never meet the man face to face, until earlier that day, but from what she had heard he was truly a friend of the family that she wouldn't mind having around her son and husband. 

"What are you doing here this late?" Abigail added to her previous greeting, her voice still a bit uneasy and ready to shatter. Arthur, who was dressed in tattered dirty clothes that highly resembled his fathers, looked down to the large brown bags that were on either side of his hands. 

"Ah, well I came to get dinner for Dutch and Hosea," Arthur spit out a bit nervously as he raised the brown take-out bags to sort of prove his point before adding, "They've been workin' all night on building a second barn and don't want them to skip dinner. And can't really cook much." 

"Oh," Abigail hummed lightly, nodding her head at him, as she smiled to the best of her ability. She knew those names, purely thanks to John who explained they helped raise him when his own father left him to rot. These people were important to John, so they were important to her. 

"Sorry to ask," Arthur began a bit apprehensive, already regretting what he was about to ask, "But what are you doing here?" 

That question was like a stab in the heart to Abigails, as the awful feelings doubled in intensity, as she moved her gaze back down to her empty plate and full wine glass. Her fingers twitches wildly as she cleared her throat, hoping to stop the tears from pouring out this time. But luck was not on her side tonight, as two tears leaked from each eye. 

"Dammit. Didn't mean to upset you, Abigail," Arthur said as he debated whether to comfort her physically or not. Arthur noticed that since he arrived he had only made things worse for his friend's wife and decided it was best to just leave her alone, as he awkwardly began to say his goodbyes, "I'll just leave ya to it-"

"Wait!" 

Both Arthur and Abigail look towards each other, both thinking that the other person was the one to call out. But as they both held a confused stare, it was obvious that neither of them where the one to call out quite loudly. Footsteps began to echo towards them, causing them to turn their head in that direction. A waiter, dressed in a white collared shirt, black slacks and shiny loafer shoes; came running their way. A white paper in his grip, which he held high up in the air as he looked over at the unlikely duo. 

"Mr. & Mrs. Marston! Sorry to say put the restaurant is now closed, here's your tab," the chubby bald man said as he neared the two before smiling widely at the confused pair, "I hope you two have a great night and please visit us once more." 

With a curtsy bow he set the tab on the table filled with untouched food, drinks, and Arthur's order; before he sent them a plastered fake smile and jogged on back to his place of work. Arthur and Abigail were left in a state of shock, wondering how in the world the man had confused the robust older stranger to be her date, especially since she and her real husband have been regulars there. It wasn't like Abigail was very young, but her age was probably half the man's, even though it didn't show on her body and face. And Arthur, well now that she had a good look at him, understood him to be someone younger than he looked like, his features matched one of a young man. That was probably why they thought this older man could score a woman like Abigail. 

After a short pause of awkwardness, Abigail chuckled, and this time it wasn't fake or hollow, it was an actual chuckle. A bit of bitterness in it, with just the right amount of cheeriness to make it even out. Arthur looked over to the chortling woman, his cheeks red with embarrassment from the waiters words, as he watched her laugh at his misfortunes. 

"You can go now Mr. Morgan," Abigail said as she smiled sadly at him while she reached over the table and towards her still full wine glass. "I'll pay the bill," she spoke this time a bit more quietly as she twirled the wine a bit. Arthur notice the bitterness that began to grip at her words, and watched intensely as she put the glass to her delicate small lips before she tilted her head back and drowned the whole glass of red wine in one gulp. 

"No Abigail," Arthur said as he sighed heavily, momentarily hating his Hosea for teaching him how to rightfully treat a woman, "Let me handle the bill." 

Abigail's eyes quickly went over to the man's blue ones, emotions clashing between the both of them, as Arthur tried to cheer the woman up with his dazzling million-dollar-smile that Dutch said could charm any girl into becoming happy. 

"And let me take you home," Arthur softly said, causing Abigail to stare at him blankly, as she noticed the caring that he held in his eyes. She had never seen a look that caring directed at her ever before, well unless it was from her son.

❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎

The streets passed by in a fast motion as the car sped down the highway, and Abigail couldn't help and admire the beauty that the many city lights created as you moved quickly by them. They were the only thing keeping Abigail together and centered, and distracted from the lingering thoughts of her husband. 

The car window was rolled all the way down so Abigail could enjoy the crisp wind that the night offered, and let her hair fly freely behind her, making her feel as-though she was flying. Something she highly desired she learned to do, so she could just get up and leave. Because that's all she wanted to do at that moment. Get up and disappear from the place she was, and probably never return. Abigail hummed in consent as these thoughts played in her head, as she closed her eyes and stuck a single hand through the window opening. Her hand moved against the slightly forceful wind that tried to pull it backwards, and to her she imagined she was in the air, flying high and free. Free from all the emotions and thoughts that haunted her mind. 

The low rumble of the hover car began to slow down, before the whole car came to a stop, causing Abigail to crack and eye open to see what happened. They were at a red light, making Abigail sigh in sadness at the news, before she closed her eyes again and rested her head on the seat rest. 

"So how has John been doing these days? I haven't seen him since Jack's graduation," Arthur said quietly, hoping not to startle the woman in his passenger side. She had been awfully quite, which was really uncharacteristic of her, and Arthur just wanted to make sure she wasn't upset anymore. It was not her style to sport a frown, and he didn't know how to change that. It wasn't like he knew her very well, so comforting her was a bit of a stretch in his part. 

Abigail exhaled after thinking over his words, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time, as tears welled up in her closed eyes, "I don't know really."

Arthur shot her a confused look as the light turned green and he began to drive once more, wondering what exactly she meant by that. How can she not know about her own husband, he said he wanted to spend his days before Jack's departure with his family, so surely Abigail had to know something. 

"He's...He's been busy gathering up some extra money, and hasn't been home a lot; and well I don't know what else he's doing exactly..." Abigail explained truthfully as her voice stayed in an unhappy and low tone. Tears squeezed past her closed eyes and began to roll painfully slowly down her red cheeks. 

Arthur was lost on how to reply, how can he help her at all, this sounded like relationship problems; something he is obviously not an expert at. So he did the only thing he could at the moment, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a handkerchief that his father had given him earlier and extended it in Abigail's direction. When he noticed that her eyes were still closed, he gently moved his hand over to swipe the tears off her face himself. Abigail was shocked, as the soft warm fabric made contact with her skin, causing her eyes to widen as she turned to stare at Abigail. 

He sent her a kind smile, as he placed the clothe closer to her hand, making the shocked Abigail, grab it and slowly continue what he started. She looked at the white handkerchief that had the Van Der Linde Farm insignia printed on it and sighed a bit as she muttered a quiet, "Thank you." 

Abigail noticed that Arthur had placed the bags of food that he had earlier in the seat between them, and remembered what he was doing before she invaded his busy schedule. Abigail frowned a bit as she apologetically said, "I didn't mean to trouble you." 

Arthur hummed in confusion as he looked away from the road once more at towards Abigail, who was still looking at the probably already cold food he bought. He shook his head lightly and said, "Don't worry it's no big deal! Dutch's' probably still working the boys hard so it would have taken a while before I convinced him to take a break and eat anyways." 

Arthur was trying to soothe the woman, clearly wanting to not upset her more than she already was, and Abigail could obviously see that; making her smile slightly at him although she still felt a bit bad for dragging him into this situation. 

Arthur notice this didn't seem to change her mood so he tried a different approach, "So, tonight was suppose to be something special wasn't it?" 

Arthur had to mentally curse himself down at the type of question his idiotic mind came up with in such a situation. He knew he had just probably made matters worse than they already are, and he was right as he notice more tears drip from Abigail's eyes. A choked silent sob was caught in her throats as she stopped wiping the tears and just let them fall past her cheeks. 

At the sound of silent sobs, Arthur quickly swerved off the road and parked the car quickly, before turning to look at the fully crying woman before him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked genuinely concerned about the cries that were exiting the woman's mouth. It honestly scared him to even see or even hear anyone cry. 

More and more tears just seemed to overflow from Abigail's eyes as she hiccuped slight when she just couldn't hold it in anymore than she could. She had broke down now, she couldn't bottle it up and lock it away like she always use to do, now she has to let it all out of her system. She has been wronged for the last time, and she just couldn't act like it didn't bother her anymore. 

"Hey now," Arthur muttered slightly hoping to catch her attention, as he reached over and grabbed the tightly gripped handkerchief from her hand and began to swipe the tears from her face. 

Abigail looked over to him, and saw the same look he had given her all night. His hypnotic kind gaze that held so much love and care behind it, that just made Abigail's heart squeeze; since for a second she thought back to the man that ruined her internally. She felt sucked into them, as they held the same innocence John once adored, and she felt as if she was in a sweet daze. Which is probably why she didn't notice right away when she leaned forward, closing the small space between the two, and slightly brushing her lips against his. 

Arthur froze, his mind went blank and his body went numb, as he couldn't even mentally comprehend what was going down. Abigail had just kissed him. She had purposely leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, and as she leaned a bit away to see what his reaction would be, Arthur noticed the sort of hazy and dazed look in her eyes. They seemed hollow and emotionless, which concerned Arthur a bit, but that feeling soon vanished as Abigail repeated her actions once more. Kissing Arthur once more, but lingering a bit longer to see what sort of reaction she could draw from him. 

Abigail separated, seeing as her red lipstick smudged a bit on his lips, and smirked as she placed her lips back onto his once more. And she did that again and again, each time lasting longer than the last, and each kiss getting more aggressive and intense with feverish passion. 

Their lips were tightly pressed together, mixing and mashing in a heavy mess, that the other person desired more and more by the second. Feelings that the both thought they could ever feel were resurfacing, brings a new and intoxicating addiction to the two, one that was becoming quite enjoyable. Somehow in the mix of feverish kissing and occupied thoughts, Abigail's hands found themselves in the front of his worn out plaid shirt. She gripped tightly to the white material that was over his chest, pulling lightly upwards to get it off his body. 

Arthur got the message loud and clear as he separated from the woman, and in a swift movement unbuttoned the white plaid shirt off of him easily. A sort of crazed and craving look overtook Abigail, as she reached over and swung a leg over Arthur, and ended up in a sitting position on his lap. She grabbed each side of his face before she kissed him once more. This time slipping her tongue in his mouth to get more access, humming a bit in satisfaction as Arthur subconsciously placed his hands over her rear end. A moan rumbled through Abigail's body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her fingers through his silky soft mousy hair. Loving the feeling she was enduring at that moment. She hadn't felt anything like this for a while, she wasn't numb to the core or stuck in nothingness, now in this moment she felt something. And she was not about to let go of the wonderful feelings that Arthur was making her feel. 

Somehow Abigail ended up being pushed back across the seats, as Arthur moved over to hover above her never even breaking the passionate kiss the two were sharing. Arthur's hands working their way down the zipper of the black soft dress Abigail wore. The delicate sound that it made as he unzipped it caused him to smirk into the kiss, before he and Abigail both helped removed the dress faster off her body. Soon after Arthur's clothes followed through and laid discarded on the floor of the car, causing Abigail to wrap her bare legs around his exposed waist. 

Abigail's breath was becoming rapid, hot and heavy, and she moaned in pure blissful pleasure. Arthur returned it with a hardy groan of satisfaction, as he made work on the lacy bra that the woman wore, carelessly tossing it to the back seats as he basically ripped it off her. Abigail let out a sound of surprise as she separated from Arthur, looking at his face and noticing the look of need and desire for her. Abigail smiled at the look as she gently placed a finger on his cheek, causing Arthur to lean into her some more. She felt her body warm up as Arthur began to draw his fingers dangerously low on her panty line. Teasing and pulling on the small elastic edge that held the underwear upon her body. 

"Arthur," Abigail huffed out in a sort of labored breath as her voice was beginning to disappear on her. The man in question hummed in response, as he looked deep into her eyes, care vividly present in his eyes. The one and only look that broke Abigail down to this state. Abigail soon forgot the words that were just on the tip of her tongue, as the look he possessed charged her with an emotion she craved for. 

Abigail just violently grabbed his face and brought it into hers once more, never wanting him to go away again, in fear that this feeling will fade if he did. And she couldn't have that, she couldn't have those blue eyes change for even just once second. She needed Arthur, and she needed all he gave her. 

So as Abigail distracted him with the new found passion she furnish, she slipped her hands down his chest ever-so-slowly. Loving the way his muscles wound flinch and jump at each and every enduring touch she gave them. Abigail felt his abs twitch in satisfaction, as they made their way to their desired destination. Once on the lining of Arthur's boxers, Abigail hesitated as she gently teased the area right above it, causing Arthur to growl impatiently. Abigail chuckled lightly into the kiss as she swiftly pull the unneeded clothing material down, ready to get down to the needy greedy. 

Arthur decided to take the lead, having enough of her teasing games she liked to play, and wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. Abigail was a bit surprised at his fast speed of gentle movement, but it really wasn't anything she wasn't already use to. Arthur had placed a hand on either side of her laid back body and began to move his kisses from her mouth, and down the length of her body, all while slowly rubbing his nude body over hers causing her to moan. The new feelings she was giving him, making him feel like he was in paradise and he never wanted to leave. 

As Arthur kisses began to reach down the valley of her breast and close to her sunken stomach, Abigail's breath became labored as she made small and quiet noises of delight. Her fingers running through his now frazzled and tangled brownish hair, trying to keep her body in control from the crazy feelings it was enduring. Arthur felt her buck and squirm as he neared her most prized possession, watching as her stomach rose and fell to show her excitement. 

As he reached the fabric of her red lacy underwear that matched her earlier bra, Arthur smirked before biting the lining of it, before growling a bit as he pulled it down and off of her legs. This fast and uncalled for action, made Abigail straighten up, her breath coming out in heavy pants as she gaze him the shocked and lustful eyes he desired. With the underwear still present in his mouth, he smiled at her before spitting them away from the two, turning to look at the beautiful woman before him. 

"Amazing," Arthur huskily spoke as he reached an arm out and wrapped it around her slim waist, pulling her body as close as possible as he could. Pushing her up against him as he leaned back down, to her neckline and whispered out, "You're amazing." 

The windows of the car began to fog up, heat and labored breaths playing a big part of this ordeal. And to the outside world it wasn't hard to determine why this had happened to the car, especially with the vehicle beginning to rock rhythmically back and forth in a very distinctive pattern.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Arthur was comforting me after I found out my ex cheated on me. Obviously I'm not over the break up, and obviously I need to stop playing the name til 3 in the morning. Anyways, I might make a part two, I don't know. This was suppose to be a shot story but I decided to cut it down to a maybe two part one shot. Also I wrote this at 5 in the morning so sorry if it doesn't make sense, I'm a bit delusional and seriously can't remember half of what I just wrote.


End file.
